


Superheros and Baby Games

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [3]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 12





	Superheros and Baby Games

Wanda squealed as she walked into the conference room that had been decked out in all things baby. You were currently 32 weeks pregnant, and it was the day of your baby shower. Nat and Wanda had planned it completely. You were right behind her, having no idea what they’d done. You were having a little girl, so things were pink, purple, and bits of a very pale blue to offset everything. You teared up, looking over everything. They had done wonderfully. 

“What’re the guys doing while we do this?” Nat asked, curious. 

“They’re coming.” You told her. “Thor was so bummed that he would miss this, until Tony pointed out that a lot of couples have the father’s and his friends there, too. He lit up.” You shrugged. “So, I’m honestly wondering if Tony’s gifts will fit in here said playfully. 

Both women looked surprised as Pepper came in. “What’s going on?” Pepper asked Nat, noting the look on their faces. “Everything okay?” 

Nat glanced at her. “Did you know the guys were coming?” She asked. “I don’t know if I bought enough food for them. Steve alone could eat what I bought.” She pointed out. 

Pepper smiled. “Yes, I knew. Tony is bringing more food.” She assured her. “You know he can’t keep things from me when he’s excited.” Which was true, and had gotten the man in trouble now and then with his wife. “Come on, you’re telling me you aren’t looking forward to seeing these big tough guys playing baby shower games?” She smirked. “Because I am.” 

That made Nat laughed, nodding. “Yeah, yeah.” She was now looking forward to the same thing. Especially Bucky! “I’m surprised that my other half kept his mouth shut.” She mused. 

“He’s used to keeping secrets.” You teased, moving to sit down. “Did you go out and buy all these decorations? Or just order them?” Your eyes looked all around. The thought of Nat in a store buying baby shower supplies amused you. 

“A little of both.” She shrugged. 

A minute later, they guys started to walk in. The look was comical. The ‘IT’S A GIRL!’ banner behind Thor made you giggle. Bucky picked up a tiny pair of booties and put them on his metal hand. “Are her feet really gonna be this small?” He asked, looking, and sounding a tad panicked. 

Nat snorted as Wanda shook her head. “No!” Wanda laughed. “Those wouldn’t even fit a baby doll. They’re for decorations.” She took it from his hand and put it back. “Besides, do you think any child of Thor’s could be ‘small’?” She asked playfully. 

“Ouch.” Tony winced. “Y/N, I do not envy you.” He patted your shoulder. 

You smiled, glad the guys were so laid back. “Can we just get started?” You chuckled. 

“Let’s!” Thor beamed, eager to see what a baby shower was all about.


End file.
